1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of this document relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent element used in an organic electroluminescent display device is an emissive element in which an emission layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate. The organic electroluminescent display device comprises a top-emission method, a bottom-emission method, a dual-emission method, etc. according to a direction in which light is emitted. The organic electroluminescent display device is divided into a passive matrix-type method, an active matrix-type method according to a driving method.
Each of subpixels arranged in the organic electroluminescent display device comprises a transistor unit comprising a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor, a lower electrode coupled to the driving transistor included in the transistor unit, and an organic light-emitting diode comprising an organic light-emitting layer and an upper electrode.
In the organic electroluminescent display device, when a scan signal, a data signal, power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of the subpixels arranged in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light, thereby displaying an image.